The Best Christmas
by D-chan
Summary: I dunno how to summarize it, just that it has Usagi and the other ACoD teens! READ! Takes place after PSSMS, and PLEASE read the opening note.


This takes place after "The Pretty-Suited Saiya-jin Mecha Saga". It's a short Christmas fic, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And I will have more of PSSMS as soon as I gather my life together. I don't want to ruin this happy fic with my sad news, so it will come out in 5th part of PSSMS. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Christmas at Capsule Corporation, and the adults seemed to be having fun. Ikuko Tsukino and Son ChiChi were talking about cooking, ChiChi rolling her eyes and complaining about her family's appetites, Ikuko talking about Usagi mentioning that she beat a boy named Goten in a childish eating contest. ChiChi, of course, didn't believe it, until Ikuko explained about the garlic sauce.  
  
Bulma and Ms Mizuno were talking about medicine and technology, and Ms Mizuno was obviously impressed at Bulma's knowledge, which seemed to have no end. Neither did her mouth, but Ms Mizuno was too polite to tell her that.  
  
Vegeta and Gokou seemed to be sulking in the corners, obviously bored. Vegeta was dying to spar, but the recently revived Gokou was dying to eat. ChiChi had warned him only to eat a small - VERY small - portion of the party food.  
  
Everyone had been amazed when Gokou had been revived. Gokou had just grinned and his only comment was, "Shenron sure likes presents."  
  
  
  
The teens were downstairs; Trunks, Bra, Marron, Pan, Goten, Uubu, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa (no Relena and Mamoru to ruin Christmas! Bwahahahaha!). There was a huge tree in the corner, and as soon as Usagi entered the room, she insisted they decorate it. Everyone seemed to think it was lame, but they ended up having fun, even though Goten, Ami, and Minako dropped a few ornaments. Ami had been extremely embarrassed, but immediately afterwards Goten dropped one and shattered it, the attention was diverted to him, and he and Trunks got into an argument that lead into a sparring session until Bulma yelled at them from upstairs, having heard them.   
  
Now Usagi was trying to reach up and put the angel on top (which, by the way, looked almost exactly like Bulma), and was having some trouble, grumbling about being short. Then Heero grabbed her waist and lifted her up, and she squealed a little until she realized she could reach the top. She set it up carefully, then purposely twisted in Heero's grip, and they both fell to the floor, causing Duo, Bra, and Pan to burst out laughing, Goten and Minako soon following. Trunks just shook his head, grinning.  
  
"I think it looks nice," Bra commented later, sitting on Duo's lap. All of them were sitting in various places in the room, or standing. Duo and Bra were on the couch, and she was on top of him. Goten was stretched lazily, taking up the other side of the couch and then some. Minako was on his stomach, leaning against the back of the couch, her fingers absently messing his hair.  
  
Wufei was leaning against the wall, Pan wrapped his arms, his face expressionless, but there was a glimmer in his eyes that for once wasn't sad or frightening. He was really happy, with the demi-Saiya-jin girl in his arms. Pan was grinning, her hands on his arms, and she followed Bra's gaze to the tree. "Yeah," she said in agreement.  
  
"It looks like family and friendship," Ami said softly, sitting next to Quatre at a small table in the corner, drinking some eggnog. Quatre leaned back in his chair, his fingers intertwining with his girlfriend's under the table, a slight, hardly noticeable blush on his face (yeah, right, he looks like a cherry).  
  
Rei and Uubu were sitting behind a bar, and Rei was twirling the straw in her Coke slowly. Uubu had a hot chocolate in his hands, and they both relaxed, which was rare for Rei lately. Those gundam pilots gave her lots of trouble, and this party was very relaxing for her. Usagi sat a few chairs away from her, blowing bubbles in her Pepsi, not really hearing the conversation going on. Heero sat in a plush chair a few feet away from the bar, his eyes closed, a semi-peaceful look on his face.  
  
Trowa was near the tree, his eyes half closed. This was a nice little vacation. This was his first Christmas with many people he actually got along with, plus they didn't force him to talk. Marron was sitting next to Usagi, between her and Rei with an iced tea.  
  
Bra was wearing a short black skirt, tight, shiny and silky. It came down about four inches above her knees, and above that she wore an equally shiny tube top with straps around her shoulders and little diamonds curving under the collar. Her aqua hair had been brushed until it shone, and golden tinsel strings had been weaved in, cascading down her back. Duo matched her pretty well, also wearing all black. His outfit was different than usual, with baggy slacks and a loose sweater, but a golden "D" was weaved between the yarns, specially done by his girlfriend herself.  
  
Goten's hair was tousled, as usual, and he was wearing his orange gi, but instead of a weighted blue shirt underneath, there was nothing, and the collar was a bit higher around his neck, with long sleeves. Minako was wearing her orange bow, but little orange strings hung from the back and halfway down her hair. She was wearing white stockings, no shoes, and a mini-skirt jumpsuit with a silver zipper up the front.  
  
Pan had gotten Wufei to change into something different. He was wearing loose white jeans and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. Pan herself had brought out her old bandana, but had it washed and re-dyed. It was a deep red now, and she had pulled her mid-back length hair into a loose ponytail, the bandana tying it into a knot at the back. She was barefoot at the moment, and had a red t-shirt tucked into black khakis.  
  
Ami had a light blue headband pulling her bangs back so they didn't hang in her eyes, and she was wearing a loose baby blue turtleneck and a long, blue-white skirt that hung to her ankles. Quatre was wearing his usual light brown pants, but he had changed his shirt to a light green button-up dress shirt and a white sweater around his shoulders.  
  
Rei's hair was up in a bun, with little strands of hair falling down the sides of her face. She had pulled it up with a red band, with little plastic rubies glimmering. Her shirt was low-scooped, and the sleeves came to her mid-arms. Uubu's outfit consisted of a black tank top, covered with an open white jacket and white sweatpants.  
  
Usagi's hair was still in her usual odango style, but Bra had insisted on adding a few "ornaments" to her hair, and silver beads were wrapped around the twin buns and fell to her shoulders. She had on a red tank top that only covered half her stomach, but an open white button-up shirt covered her back and sides. Her skirt was a forest green, hanging down to her knees, flowing. A glittery, white, see-through over skirt hung halfway down over it. Heero was still wearing his tank top, but he wore dark blue jeans with them and a denim jacket.  
  
Trowa was wearing a loose, dark green, almost black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Marron attire was a clinging white baby tee and pink overalls, her pigtails high on her head with a red bow on the right, a green on the left.   
  
"Hey, let's pass around presents!" Usagi suddenly said, startling everyone.  
  
Bra grinned, sliding off of Duo's lap. "That's an awesome idea, Usagi. Okay, everyone get in a circle." It wasn't a request, more like a demand. Everyone obliged, but Wufei refused to budge.  
  
The aqua-haired girl grabbed the nearest present, and then flipped it over, looking for a tag. "Hm... Oh, here it is! This is for Makoto from Oniichan." She tossed it to the brunette, who caught it successfully right after Trunks yelled, "Be careful!" Bra giggled. "Mako-chan, open it!" she urged, ignoring her brother.  
  
Makoto unwrapped it quickly, but carefully. Inside was an emerald charm of Jupiter hanging on a golden chain. She grinned. "Arigotou, Trunks-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his mouth, and he grinned, blushing slightly.  
  
"Cool," Bra said in admiration. "Geez, Trunks, you bastard! You never gave me anything special like that for even my birthday!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed, and she smiled then picked up the next one. "To Rei from Uubu..."  
  
This went on for a while, and everyone was talking and admiring the presents. Goten, Duo, Trunks, Bra, Usagi, and Minako started throwing wrapping paper at everyone, and Goten seemed to be enjoying it until Minako jumped on his back and put a green bow on his head. "I'll get you!" he yelled, and she shrieked and scrambled off. He grabbed her waist easily, and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"Usa," Heero whispered in her ear. She turned, and smiled at him. "Thank you for the present, Heero-kun," she said softly, hugging the fluffy, white stuffed bunny to her chest. "It's adorable."  
  
"I have something else for you," he said in an even lower voice. Her face bore perplexion, and he pulled her to a corner. "I want to give this to you. I want you to be mine always and forever," he said softly, then handed her a small wrapped box. Usagi looked down at it, and he took her bunny while she opened it. It was a little box. She opened it, and a silver object clattered to the floor. He put the toy on the bar counter, bent and picked up the object. He looked into her eyes and slipped the object on her finger. "It's a promise ring," he explained.  
  
It was beautiful in Usagi's eyes. It was a silver band with tiny specks of glittering diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon. Her eyes watered momentarily, and then she hugged him, and whispered, "I promise," and sealed her silent vow to wear this as a symbol of being his until they were ready to marry. He kissed her softly, and murmured against her lips, "Love you." She repeated the phrase.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's snowing!" Pan shouted. All the girls ran to the window, and squealed. Usagi was the first to the door, and she flung it open and ran outside, twirling in the snow. Laughing, Bra, Marron, Makoto, and Minako followed her. Soon Ami, Quatre, Pan, and Rei came out. No one was really paying attention to his or her clothes, not even Bra. The rest of the girls managed to pull the guys outside.  
  
"Think fast!" Marron tackled Trowa into a huge pile of snow that had already formed. He smiled, a very rare smile, and pushed her over under him. Bra and Duo were already rolling around, shouting and throwing snow at each other. Bra shrieked when snow got down her shirt and she pushed her boyfriend down, and he pulled her down with him.  
  
Ami and Quatre were standing near the house, holding hands. Suddenly Quatre got an idea and let go of her hand, told her he'd be right back, and disappeared behind a tree. When he didn't come back after a few minutes, Ami wandered over to see what he was doing. A snowball hit the front of her outfit, and she yelped at its coldness and saw a grinning blond boy in front of her. She picked up a handful of snow at threw it at him, and soon they were laughing.  
  
Pan noticed Bra's outdoor pool not to far away from where she and Wufei were standing. He was staring at Quatre in disbelief, probably wondering how such a quiet, shy boy like Quatre could be yelling and throwing stuff, even if it was only snow. Pan grinned, then grabbed his arm, spun him around before he could say anything, and the next thing he knew, he was sliding across the frozen pool. Wufei frowned when she started laughing. He stood up and, being careful not to slip, made his way to her. She was still laughing and didn't notice him, so he picked her up easily and tossed her into a three-foot pile of snow. Pan yelped and sunk down on her back. She sat up and looked at him, and noticed a faint smirk on his face. She grinned back; glad he was starting to relax.  
  
Usagi was in the middle of a violent snowball fight with Rei. Rei paused when she saw Heero sneaking up behind her, and Usagi noticed her mistake. She looked behind her, and immediately was lifted by strong arms. She yelled as he carried her over to a soft pile of snow and dropped her on it, smirking. The short blond gave another yell when she landed, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. Heero kissed her, and she kissed back, and then pushed him over, catching him by surprise. "Teach you to surprise me!" she shouted, and was met by cold snow in her face. She laughed and threw a handful of the soft, fluffy stuff right back at him.  
  
It was an interesting sight, eight guys and girls, just into their adult years, rolling in the snow, yelling and throwing it at each other.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled, looking out the window. "ChiChi, come look at this," she called over the party. Goten's mother made her way over and looked out, and she, too, was smiling. "How cute," Bulma continued.  
  
"I'm so happy for my Goten," ChiChi sighed.  
  
  
  
Ikuko was right next to them then, also gazing out the window, watching her daughter and the rarely smiling Heero laughing and having fun. She'd never seen him smile before, and she decided he had a nice smile. "I didn't actually approve of Usagi's boyfriend at first," her husband said right behind her, and she turned to look at him, and he continued, "But he's okay. At least he's her age," he finished reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Ms Mizuno was a few feet away from them, watching her own daughter. "I'm glad she's so happy," she whispered to herself. "I don't think she's ever smiled like that in her life."  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted. "At least Bra got over that idiotic crush on Kakarotto's brat," he muttered. Bulma scolded him for calling Goten a brat, and ChiChi beat him on the head with her frying pan. A few feet away, Gokou was relieved that - at the moment - he wasn't Vegeta. "AT LEAST I APPROVE OF THE BOY!" Vegeta yelled in defense, referring to Duo. Bulma and ChiChi stopped their tyrant, and immediately after Vegeta realized his slip, and he stalked off, grumbling.  
  
  
  
"Gokou, come here," ChiChi ordered. He complied, and she asked, "What do you think of Minako?"  
  
Her husband forgot about food for the moment, and gazed at the longhaired blond outside. "I like her," he said finally. Then he took her by surprise by kissing her deeply, and then whispered, "Merry Christmas, ChiChi."  
  
She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Gokou," she whispered back, wishing that it were Christmas every day. He seemed to catch the thought, and grinned goofily. "I have another present for you at home," he admitted. Her eyes widened, completely stunned. "Shenron showed me some flashbacks, and I realized I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve," he added sheepishly. "Gomen nasai, ChiChi. I won't leave home ever again. I'll be with you until we both disappear from this earth."  
  
This is truly the best Christmas, ChiChi decided. Truly the best.  
  
  
  
Back at the temple, Trowa was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall. Marron had fallen asleep on him, and he stroked her hair that had been let down. I really do love her, he thought. Then she stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "Trowa?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he said quietly.   
  
She smiled, completely happy. "Merry Christmas, Trowa. I love you, too." For a moment she wondered why she had decided to leave him in the future, then her thoughts stopped and she sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Marron."  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. Trowa and Marron's destinies were going to change this time, and for the better. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched Usagi sleep on top of her lover, his arms wrapped around her back. She floated down and touched her daughter's forehead, and a golden light enveloped them both. A little golden ring with a thin band appeared on Heero's little finger, and a matching one on Usagi's.  
  
She left them, waiting for their awakening.  
  
"Heero! Where did these come from?"  
  
"I don't know... 'soulmates'?"  
  
"What beautiful inscriptions..." Usagi whispered, and then she knew. She raised her eyes heavenward, and was greeted by a golden shimmer. "Merry Christmas, Mother," she whispered, tears welling up.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Usagi and Heero." 


End file.
